<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain Ambience by ShuTheAnimeme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135172">Rain Ambience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTheAnimeme/pseuds/ShuTheAnimeme'>ShuTheAnimeme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After the playlist I was listening too while, Alternate universe - Champions live?, Alternate universe - Revali lives, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrogant bird boi anyone?, Bird boi lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gannon reawakening, Gender Neutral Pronouns, I literally named this bitch, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, The au that nobody asked for, Vah Medoh, because I say so, gender neutral reader, writing it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTheAnimeme/pseuds/ShuTheAnimeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Au that no one asked for but some of us needed where we keep Arrogant Bird Boi from becoming a Dead Arrogant Bird Boi. </p><p>Warning - could contain spoilers for Vah Medoh + Wind Gannon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain Ambience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>REVALI SIMPS COME GET YA'LL JUICE!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder roared beyond the walls of Vah Medoh. Lightning strikes bleaching the soaked deck in a pure white light for a split second before you were momentarily blinded by the darkness once again. By the time your eyes had properly adjusted to the soft blue hue coming off of the divine beast, another bolt would race across the sky, blinding you once again.</p><p>You were soaked through from the heavy rain. And at this point, not even your specially made snowquill armour could keep out the cold. On a good day, the snowquill trousers and jacket would be enough to stave off the chill, and if not, Revali was always around to reluctantly put a wing around you while he fiddled with the Divine Beasts controls. </p><p>But the Rito in question wasn’t here right now to offer up his feathers for some much needed warmth so you would just have to make do.</p><p>Zelda had summoned him and all the other champions to Lanaryu Road halfway across Hyrule for some top secret meeting not too long ago. Before your boyfriend had left, all you had managed to bully out of him was that the Princess was trying to unlock her sealing ability once again. These kinds of meet ups were frequent so you hadn’t thought to accompany him this time. And judging by the way Revali promised he would be home in time for dinner, he agreed that this meeting would end like the rest.</p><p>So you had ventured to Medoh as you usually do when Revali is off doing champion things to both clear your mind and get some distance from the village. Being a Hylian, you were seen as the outsider among the people despite being their champion’s significant other. The hatchlings seemed to adore you at least, even if their parents were weary about you entertaining the younger ones. </p><p>Your breath left your lips in clouds, trailing behind you as you paced before the control panel of the Divine Beast. In a bit you would need to return to the village so you didn’t freeze to death, but not now. The rain had matted your hair to your scalp by this point, but you couldn’t find it in you to care. Something was keeping you here. A gut feeling that told you to stay put, and like any smart hunter, you had to listen to it.</p><p>Your gut instincts had kept you alive this long at least, what was the harm in following through this time? It wouldn’t be long before you got your answer.</p><p>Shaking the excess water from your hair, you ventured away from the control panel towards the sheltered part of Medoh. You made a beeline for the small campfire tucked away in the corner not far from the doors that Revali had set up during one of your previous visits when you had gotten particularly cold. Since you were up here so frequently, you had a small pack laying by the fire pit containing a spare snowquill set and some flint. </p><p>Changing quickly into something warmer, you made sure to keep your bow and hunting knife close to your side as you stooped to light the fire. You were just fumbling with the flint with numb fingers when you felt it. </p><p>The sky outside lit up in a burst of scarlet. The clouds themselves burned a vibrant red for all of five seconds before the storm continued on as if nothing had happened. A wave of something seemed to sweep over Hyrule, making your stomach drop and your gut pound. Scrambling to your feet, you shouldered your bow, sheathed your knife and braved the rain once again to find some understanding of what had just occurred.</p><p>From what you could see from this height, the village at least hadn’t changed. Raising your gaze to the horizon, you couldn’t make anything else out through the storm. You just prayed it had been Zelda’s sealing magic reawakening or something. </p><p>Forcing yourself to go back inside was easier said than done. Especially when every molecule of your being was suddenly on high alert. Touching a hand to your knife, you exhaled heavily before turning on your heels and returning to the shelter of Medoh.</p><p>Thankfully, your nerves seemed to calm with the steady presence of the fire and the warmth it offered up. You occupied your mind by sharpening your arrowheads and knife with the flint. </p><p>“Y/n! What the hell are you doing up here?” Revali’s sudden outburst made you start as you spun to face him, dropping both flint and knife in an instant. Every hair on your body chose that moment to stand up, but you dismissed it as just a reaction to the lightning as you exhaled a long breath.</p><p>“Where the fuck did you come from?” You mused, “scared the shit out of me Bird Brain.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no time for your banter, you need to get someone up here and return to the village at once.” Revali ploughed on as if you hadn’t spoken. His braids whipped behind him as he strode out into the rain and straight for the control panel, eyes narrowed against the gloom.</p><p>Scrambling to stand, you stuffed your feet into your still soggy boots before bolting after him. “Slow down there Feathers-”</p><p>“I’ll be down before you know it.” The bird added, before falling silent. You couldn’t help but admire how gorgeous he looked framed by the soft blue lights from Medoh highlighting his navy feathers against the harsh contrast of bruised clouds. Revali pointedly tapped a few buttons on the console making the light shine on the muted blacks and greens woven between his feathers, while his eyes shone with determination. You watched his beak press into a thin line before it opened, “what are you still doing here?”</p><p>The question snapped you back to the matter at hand.</p><p>“Trying to understand what the fuck is going on.” You returned, mirroring his dismissive tone as if you hadn’t been busy ogling him moments before. Your boyfriend shook his head, making his braids sway as he took a moment to collect himself, ever muscle tense with tension as he gathered his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>You watched his shoulders drop with the next exhale as if he were letting reality wash the tension from him. Revali refused to meet your gaze as he uttered in a heavy voice,“he’s awake.” The blood drained from your face.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Revali deadpanned, once again turning to continue pressing buttons and pulling levers. Below your feet, Medoh lurched, the amber lights of the village disappearing as the machine banked. The direction of the rain changed from hitting your back to the side of your face suggesting Revali was getting Medoh into position to aim at the castle.</p><p>Somehow, that small fact made it finally dawn on you. Gannon was awake. He was waking up right now and that had probably been the source of that energy surge you had felt before.</p><p> </p><p>“But we were supposed to have more time!” You blurted, “you haven’t completely mastered Medoh yet and if He’s awake then I presume Zelda hasn’t unlocked her sealing magic yet.” You inhaled shakily in a poor attempt to calm yourself. “The Calamity wasn’t supposed to be for another year at the least. The Sheikah said we had time.” You could feel yourself beginning to panic despite how calmly your words were spoken.</p><p>“Clearly, we have run out of time.” Revali stated, sounding nothing like the arrogant warrior you knew him to be. He sounded older somehow, as if he had done this a million times before. The Champion’s next words caught you off guard. “So I need you out of here and somewhere safe.” Somehow those words sounded pleading despite how emotionless he was trying to sound.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about you?” He didn’t respond. You both knew any insistence that he would be fine would be a lie. “Revali?” You pressed, needing something, any sort of reassurance if you were going to even think about leaving him up here alone. </p><p>It took him a long moment to respond. “I will do what I can.” Revali stated simply, leaning against the console panel, his head bowed between his shoulders. You felt your heart clench painfully. Deep down you understood that that was about as much reassurance as he could offer you, and it hurt. You wanted more than anything for Revali to cockily tell you he has everything under control and nothing could best him.</p><p>But if the most prideful rito there was was openingly admitting that he might not walk away from this, then you couldn’t help but fear the worst. Clenching your fists at your sides, you tried to calm your pounding heart as best you could. </p><p>When you had first marched into Rito under Zelda’s orders two years ago you had promised yourself you wouldn’t run. And that promise had been made under the assumption you would be nothing but a mere guard two years later, not standing on a flying machine on the brink of a catastrophic event but hey ho, you could do this. Hell, you had shot at dragons for their scales, downed Taluses with breaking weapons, raided entire moblin camps single handedly for something as simple as five bomb arrows, you could stand by Revali for this too. Over the years you had had a lot of practice watching his back anyway.</p><p>“Y/n you really have to leave. I’m not playing around here.” Revali repeated, sounding firmer this time. You shook your head. Your mind was made up.</p><p>“No, I’m gonna stay with you.” You assured him, approaching the control panel.</p><p>Revali’s feathers clenched into fists against the panel. “This isn’t a debate.” He told you, venom lacing every word. “You aren’t a champion, this isn’t your fight.” You hardened your resolve.</p><p>“But I am your significant other and friend Revali, like hell I’m going to leave you here to potentially die alone.” You retorted, determined to hold your ground even if you desperately wanted to take him and run. Hyrule needed him more than you did in this moment, besides, you doubted you would be able to tear him away now that his time to shine had finally come. </p><p>Revali made a pained noise. “Goddess I should never have brought you up here in the first place.”</p><p>Something tightened unpleasantly in your chest. “You don’t mean that.” Medoh had become a safe space for both of you, a haven of some sort. He can’t possibly be wishing none of that had happened. </p><p>“Yes I do. If I hadn't told you Medoh was an option then you wouldn’t be here now.” Revali snarled clearly more pissed with himself than you. “You would be at home. In our nest. Safe. But instead you’re trapped here with me, potentially about to die with me.”</p><p>The tension above your heart eased at his confession. Closing the distance, you placed a comforting hand on the small of his back, ““I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again Birdie, to die in your arms would be my greatest victory. From the start all I’ve wanted is to be near you.”</p><p>“But you’ll pay for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re worth it.” You assured him with your most genuine smile. The Champion’s beak fell open in disbelief while his feathers puffed up. Rubbing soothing circles into his back, you continued on. “You have always been worth every struggle, every fight, every back and forth. Because I love you and I want to be with you. Is that so hard to believe?”</p><p>Revali was about to respond when a light blinked on on the control panel, snapping his attention back to the Divine Beast. You followed his gaze to the lit symbol of an elephant carved into the metal, stomach clenching when a loud series of beeps rang out. </p><p>“That’s Ruta’s distress signal.” You voiced, to which Revali nodded numbly. </p><p>Your hand dropped from his back as a screen popped up. It was a fuzzy image of Vah Ruta, only something was off. The symbols carved into the Divine Beast’s side were glowing a vibrant red rather than its usual blue. Furrowing his brow, Revali minimized the screen. “Hopefully Mipha’s people will assist her, the other Champions and I are not to leave out Divine Beasts.”</p><p>“I just hope she’s okay.”</p><p>“She’ll be fine. She’s a stubborn one that’s for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a certain bird I know.” Revali lightly jabbed you in the ribs making you chuckle. “You didn’t deny it tho.”</p><p>“Shut your beak.” Revali mused but not unkindly. The tension between his brows seemed to have bled away, leaving an uncertainty in its wake. You decided to keep his mind off of the Calamity for now by leaning into his side, relishing in the warmth his feathers provided against the howling wind and icy rain. As if it were second nature, a wing wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you more fully against him.</p><p>Another series of beeps rang out, dancing with the thunderclaps before the wind swept the sound away. The lizard carving had lit up. Revali’s frown deepened. Tucking your head into his neck, he didn’t remove his wing as another screen appeared. You couldn’t see what was happening through his feathers, but you didn’t like how stiff he had become. </p><p>“That was Daruk wasn’t it?” Revali only squeezed your shoulder.</p><p>A third and final series of beeps rang out, louder than any lightning strike. “What the fuck could be so strong that URBOSA needs fucking help? Shit.” You thought aloud, earning a dry chuckle from the Champion.</p><p>“Why don’t you go and sit by the campfire love, you’re shivering.” Revali suggested, giving your shoulder one more squeeze before dropping his wing. You caught a glimpse of Naboris glowing red before Revali closed the screen. You feared that Rudania was in the same state. </p><p>“Yeah, sure. Don’t stay out here too long okay Birdie?” You asked, leaning up to touch foreheads with him before turning to leave. </p><p>Revali responded with something unintelligible as the wind picked up. You glanced back only once to check on him when something caught your eye. </p><p>The eye of Medoh seemed, off somehow. Squinting against the rain running into your eyes, you froze in place. It had to be the light. Probably the reflection of the clouds or something, because you had never known Medoh to glow red instead of blue.</p><p>A fork of lightning rippled across the clouds bleaching the world into perfect colour for a split second, but that was all you needed. Either you were magically colour blind or the same thing that had happened to the other Divine Beasts was beginning to happen here. </p><p>“Revali!” Your warning easily captured the Champion’s attention. Revali glanced back to you while you pointed to the head of Medoh. He followed your hand, cool expression instantly melting into what could only be fear. The red was gradually beginning to bleed into all the blue channels of light. </p><p>Readying your bow, you notched an arrow as Revali ducked back from the control panel as if burnt. He too retrieved his bow from over his shoulder as he carefully backed up, somehow managing to put himself between you and the control panel. </p><p>The red light closed in on the heart of Medoh, picking up speed as it went. </p><p>The two of you braced yourselves. A bomb arrow already notched and pulled back in anticipation for what was to come. </p><p>It happened fast as a thunderclap.</p><p>Medoh cried out as if in pain as its heart was consumed by blood red light. For a moment, there was complete stillness, then something erupted from the control panel.</p><p>It rose like no Hylian ever could. Bowing and contorting as if it were being created on the spot. You caught sight of bony arms, a thick torso and a shock of scarlet hair behind a mask in the next lightning strike before your eyes had to adjust to the new, dimmer, red light. </p><p>The thing let out an ear splitting screech, announcing to the world that it had arrived. </p><p>“That has to be one of Gannon’s creations.” Revali helpfully supplied, putting himself between you and the creature. Frowning, you side stepped so you were standing next to the Rito once again. He might be the Champion but you had sure as hell earned your title as Hyrule’s Hunter. </p><p>“Ready.” You yelled over the thing’s screech. Revali tensed in answer, drawing back his bow string a little further. The creature threw out one of its spindly arms, a guardian blade taking form where its hand should have been. “Fire!”</p><p>The arrows seemed to take flight in slow motion. Revali’s falling short and your own merely landing, not being able to explode thanks to the heavy rain. The thing shook off the arrow as if it were as insignificant as a needle prick, its face twisting to glare at you with one glowing eye. You felt shivers race down your spine.</p><p>“We are so fucked.” You breathed, letting out a scream of your own as that guardian blade was lifted and swunged at the pair of you. Revali launched himself smoothly into the air, while you jumped back several paces to avoid being decapitated. </p><p>“REVALI! SEND OUT THE FUCKING SIGNAL OR WE’RE BOTH DEAD!” You yelled, having to sprint to avoid the thing’s weapon. It seemed to have deemed you more of a threat and begun to chase you. Not that its assumption was wrong since none of Revali’s arrows were landing. </p><p>“Not yet, I can still hold it.” Revali yelled back, landing to shoot off a few arrows before taking flight again. The creature bellowed as a couple landed this time but otherwise seemed unphased. More than happy to menacingly float along behind you, taking idle swipes at your desperately weaving figure. </p><p> </p><p>“REVALI!”</p><p>“If this thing is here, then the others are probably facing another version of it.” Revali rationalised. “Help won’t come even if we call for it.” You let out a defeated cry, ducking behind Medoh’s heart to catch your breath. Revali dropped down beside you, scooting so his back was to the control panel. Raising a hesitant wing he slid his hand over the top of the panel until he found what he was looking for. A familiar series of beeps rang out.</p><p>"I thought sending out a distress call would be useless." You deadpanned, notching another arrow.</p><p>"That was before I couldn't hit it. With luck some Rito might come up to investigate." At your alarmed expression he quickly added, "but I won't let you die in the meantime. Trust me." </p><p>You rounded on him, pressing a finger into his chest plate. “Don’t you fucking dare go Martyr on me! Hyrul needs you alive. There is no way I am letting you-.” You dove to the left to avoid a lazar to the head. Revali followed suit, scooting to the edge of the control panel before diving off of the side of the Divine Beast. He appeared a few seconds later, firing arrows as he rode an updraft. “-do anything stupid.”</p><p>“Then don’t get hit.” Came the snarky reply.</p><p>“Aren’t you just the most motivational asshole the world has ever known?” You shouted back sarcastically, diving out of the way of the thing’s weapon, losing the ends of your hair in the process. Darting back, you drew your bow once again, aiming for its turned back while Revali kept its attention. “I’m so glad I’m going to die here with you.”</p><p>“We aren’t going to die!” Revali insisted, almost sounding desperate.</p><p>“WE WILL IF YOU KEEP FUCKING MISSING IT!” </p><p>Revali had the nerve to look offended. “I’M DOING THE BEST I CAN OKAY!?” His best? Revali’s best was a five arrow bullseye.</p><p>And then it finally hit you. Rito couldn’t see shit in the dark. If your life wasn't already in crucial danger you would've found the time to face palm as your own stupidity.</p><p>"I'M GOING TO SHED SOME LIGHT ON THE SITUATION!" Before the words had even left your mouth you were sprinting for your little campfire still crackling away.</p><p>“Y/n don’t you dare!” You ignored the bird in favour of lighting up the blight. </p><p>Skidding to a stop, you shouldered your bow and scooped up a reasonably big burning branch. Shielding the makeshift torch with your body against the rain, you raced across the deck towards the shielded lanterns dotted all around the open back of Medoh.<br/>You tried to resist the temptation to jump back into the fight when Revali let out a pained curse. Right now he just needed to see. With every lantern you lit, the thing’s screams increased as more and more arrows hit their mark. Tossing the torch over the edge of Medoh’s wing you stiffened as the telltale stench of cooked bird slapped you across the face.</p><p>A gentle whirring sound above the insistent rain was the only warning you got that the thing’s attention had strayed from a now wounded Revali. Throwing yourself to the floor, you narrowly avoided yet another lazar aimed in your direction. As soon as its attention diverted back to Revali, you were up and charging for its turned back. Another hit and you feared the Champion would be permanently out of commission and judging how the pair of you were barely holding your own, you wouldn’t be able to protect Revali and kill it. </p><p>Revali’s eyes widened in fear as he could do nothing but watch you sprint for the things exposed back. Somehow, he still managed to raise his bow again, despite the angry wound bleeding into his singed armour. </p><p>The thing screamed again as another bomb arrow lodged itself into its side and setting off a feeble explosion. The thing staggered, throwing out an arm to steady itself. </p><p>You saw your opening and raised your knife in anticipation. </p><p>The blight’s scream grated on your ears as Revali continued to fill its side with arrows. Winding back your arm, you leapt over a flailing limb and latched onto the things back. The malice burned your skin but adrenalin silenced your nerve endings as you tensed your knees and prepared for its flailing to increase. With the first strike you dislocated its shoulder making its weapon arm utterly useless. Black blood sprayed as you wretched the knife free, coating your hands in burning liquid. With the second you removed its second arm and with the final strike, you yanked back its head and plunged the blade directly into its eye. </p><p>The beast beneath you fell still. And for a moment, you could breathe. Then an unnaturally bright light engulfed its broken body as the screaming started up anew, but this time several notches louder. It took all your strength to throw yourself sideways and off of its back before it exploded in a burst of light and steaming blood.</p><p>Curled on your side, you felt the tension in the air dissipate as the thing finally died. Raising your head sheepishly from where you had protected it with your arms, you were relieved to find the Divine Beast once again shining a bright blue instead of the blood red of seconds ago. </p><p>You couldn’t appreciate it for long however as a pained grunt instantly snagged your attention. The burns inflicted by your contact with the blight’s skin smarted as you hauled yourself to your feet, but you could barely feel them. Your feet felt full of lead as you half dragged, half stumbled towards Revali. As far as you could tell, he was bloodied and bruised but alive. And that was all that mattered.</p><p>You hated to think what would have happened if you had decided to go to the stables to mope instead of asking one of the sentries to fly to up to Medoh. Shoving the thought down, you all but collapsed next the Champion, barely catching yourself with your hands before you brained yourself on the blissfully freezing concrete floor. </p><p>It was an effort to keep your eyes open, but somehow you managed it. Getting your knees under you, you focused on getting Revali down on the floor so you could figure out who was worse off. As you manipulated his limbs so he was laying on his back, you felt the burnt skin of your thighs chafing on your calves. A curious glance down revealed that the malice had burnt straight through your armour down to the skin. As a result, your skin was an angry red and blistered so severely that there was more bubbled skin than not. </p><p>Swallowing the urge to vomit, you checked Revali’s breathing instead. He had collapsed against you, head buried into the crook of your neck as he breathed through the pain. With shaking hands you found reassurance in his strong pulse and heavy breathing. Exhaustion meant he had survived and that was all you wanted. </p><p>Carefully, you peeled his wingtips from his bow which he still had gripped in his wing. Setting it aside, you also rid yourself of your weapons, but didn’t put them too far away in case that thing wasn’t the only surprise Gannon had instore for the Divine Beasts and their champions. </p><p>Revali groaned in pain as you lifted his wing to get a better look at the wound that lazar had inflicted. The edges were singed and blistered, but at least it wasn’t bleeding heavily. Luckily the heat of the lazar had cauterised the worst of the wound so you didn’t need to worry about your boyfriend bleeding out in your arms at least. That didn’t mean he’d be in any less pain tho. </p><p>“I might have a salve in my pack.” You managed to say despite the dryness in your throat. Revali’s eyebrows furrowed before his eyes drifted open. You found comfort in how bright they still were, burning with passion and relief. </p><p>“Is it awful?” He croaked, voice hoarse from all the screaming and ordering around. </p><p>“You’ll need a healer that’s for sure.”</p><p>Revali groaned. “The elder is going to have a field day lecturing me about being prepared.”</p><p>“At least you’ll be alive to hear it.”</p><p>“True.” Revali sighed before turning his head to fix you with a concerned look. “How bad are your injuries?”</p><p>“I’ll survive.” Is all you offered, grimacing as you hauled yourself to your feet. The movement pulling at your burnt skin, sending bolts of agony up your spine and down to your feet. Leaning heavily on Revali’s bow, you offered a hand to him. You ignored how he frowned at the blisters dotting your palm in favour of getting him to his feet. </p><p>With seemingly newfound strength, Revali put a wing around you helping to support most of your weight as the pair of you hobbled back to the firepit. Overhead, the rain had eased a bit, offering the chance of a glimpse at dawn on the horizon. <br/>After a heated disagreement on who needed treatment first, you had Revali sitting before the fire, holding up his wing pouting as you bandaged his side. He’d lost a large majority of his torso feathers and a few of the smaller flight feathers near the shoulder so it would be a waiting game for one of the villagers to arrive before either of you could leave, but you discarded the realisation almost immediately. He had survived, you reminded yourself, that’s all you needed right now. Tightening the bandage until his breath hitched, you tied it off, smoothing down both the fabric and his feathers in a comforting gesture.</p><p>“No need for that.” Revali hissed, swatting your hands away lightly. You rolled your eyes, openly gritting your teeth as you lowered yourself to the floor. Revali watched the movement like a hawk, wingtips already reaching for the burn salve and bandages. “Turn around.” He instructed, ignoring your groan. “On your stomach. No complaining.”</p><p>Too drained to argue further, you obeyed, making yourself comfortable with your head in his lap, while the Rito tended to your burnt thighs. You couldn’t help but groan in relief as the medicinal gel was applied to the worst of your blisters, your muscles turning to jelly under Revali’s careful menstrations.</p><p>“I have to say I’m impressed.” </p><p>“Woah! A compliment? I didn’t think you had it in you Birdie.” You teased, whining when Revali playfully swatted that the back of your head. “Seriously, did you hit your head or something?”</p><p>“I’ll have you know I can be pleasant when I wish to be.” Revali fumed, screwing the lid back on the salve, before reaching for a reel of bandages.</p><p>“Apparently.” </p><p>“Shut it or I’m leaving you to deal with this on your own.” The Rito threatened, continuing to carefully but securely wined the cloth around your thigh. </p><p>“You won’t. You’re too much of a mother hen.” You scoffed, finding satisfaction in Revali’ lack of a comeback. He opted to fixing you up instead. Quickly bandaging the other leg, before scooping you properly into his lap and diverting his attention to your hands. Back pressed to his chest, you leaned into his touch, diverting your eyes from the angry blistered skin of your palm to the dancing flames instead. The steady pounding of his heart against your back gave you that little shove you needed to go completely lax. </p><p>“I can feel you smiling.” Revali jumped slightly at your sudden accusation, wingtip pausing in their work. “What’s so amusing Birdie?” You asked innocently, tilting your head up to look at him.</p><p>Revali met your gaze with what you could only describe as adoration in his eyes. “I was just thinking about what a devious, brilliant little thing you are.” Revali mused, closing the distance to touch foreheads with you in the Rito version of a kiss. “Only my wreckless Hylian would dare ride one of Gannon’s beasts as if it were a wild mare to be tamed.” He chuckled, turning his attention back to your hand to finish bandaging it up. “If only you showed that level of dedication during training.”</p><p>You frowned, turning your gaze back to the crackling flames. “I could say something along the same lines to you.” You responded bitterly. Although knowing it had only been meant as a playful jab, you couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt at the accusation.</p><p>The Rito finished off tending to your hands, letting them drop into your lap. You felt him lean back to throw everything back into your pack before his warmth returned to your back. Gently, Revali wound his wings around your waist, pulling you back against him. “I didn't mean for it to come across like that Dove. You performed splendidly tonight.”</p><p>“And?” You grumbled expectantly, refusing to look at him until the apology was properly delivered. </p><p>“Thank you.” There was a short pause while he thought. “For being here. I doubt I would’ve survived that fight otherwise.” </p><p>You made a show of furrowing your brows, reaching up to the back of his head to feel through the feathers. “Wow, you really must have hit your head.” Revali scoffed, leaning into the touch, some melancholic expression entering his eyes. “What is it?” </p><p>“I’m just so fucking relieved we both survived.” He admitted, tightening his grip on you as if you’d disappear if he let go. </p><p>“You and I both Birdie.” You assured him, leaning up to touch foreheads again, your hands fiddling with the bead at the end of one of his braids. In turn, Revali lifted one of his wings to brush the hair from your face, feathers tender against damp skin. "You and I both."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s a gender neutral Revali x Reader to ease myself into writing for this fandom. I hope you enjoy and if people read  and enjoy this, I might somehow find the motivation to write a part 2. How did I do?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>